Frozen Feelings
by thecursedsister
Summary: Elsa is slowly dwindling into a mad state as she fears that her feelings for her sister may be overcoming her grasp on reality, she then attempts to get over the freckled princess by forming an engagement, when things are found out what chaos will ensue?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One: Night Terrors**_

Elsa woke up from one of her usual nightmares, trembling in fear as she felt the sweat practically pour from her body. The wetness on her matress registered in her mind as her own sweat, the blonde queen had been having regular nightmares since her sister Anna had become completely frozen and then thawed. The queen raises her hand that is shaking worse than ever before and she had to remind herself that Anna was in the room next to her and tried to calm down, thats when she remembered the ring on her left ring finger and sighed before running her hand through her blonde locks and shook her head in disapproval at herself as she thought about her life so far.

Elsa swung her legs over the bed and dangled them down before pressing her feet the cold harsh wooden floor and looked up seeing the icecicles and looked down to see the frozen floor below her. She cursed silently to herself and walked over to the fireplace where the burning inferno of flames was held before putting it out perfering cold and dark anyways, she sat down in the overly ornate chair next to it that was extremely comfortable and curled up in a small ball gasping for air as the wave of nightmares still crashed over her as the images flooded her mind.

The images were full of the day Anna froze due to her negligence. Except Anna didn't come back, she stood there frozen forever while Elsa desperately clung onto her cold dead body and sobbed violently, at that point Elsa gave up all hope in regaining any small sanity left in her unstable mind, she let Hans kill her, she saw the rivers of blood run out from her body as Hans delivered the final blow toElsa's life that ended there along with Anna's. Nobody had the courage to clean the mess up, only after did Kristoff morn over Anna's death did their bodies get cleaned up, they were burried together, just as they died. Elsa was pulled back into reality by the painfully hard way she began to claw at her heart as if she tried to tear it out.

"Ohh god Elsa what have you gotten yourself into?" She asked feeling tears roll down her small pale cheeks that were now puffy. The tears froze on her face just as they were threatening to fall onto the chair. "You're engaged and you have feelings for your _sister. _What's wrong with me?" She asked feeling her heart race at the confession going wide eyed as she realized what she just said. "No. No. _No. _I _do not _have feelings for Anna. For all I know this is how every sibling feels about their siblings." She said trying to deny the feelings Anna gave her.

She heard a small knock on the door and wiped her frozen tears away as she knew who was knocking.

"Elsa.. are you okay?" Anna asked through the closed door she knew too well and sighed softly as she hadn't heard a response to the question. "Elsa! Please.. let me help you for the first time in your life. Put your stupid pride aside and let someone help you!" Anna pleaded Elsa, but Elsa still didn't respond, she knew that Anna couldn't help her in this situation. Elsa had to try to stay away from Anna as much as she could to ignore the feelings for her own sister. She heard Anna's foot steps fade back into her own room, the blonde queen sighed in relief.

Elsa was a nervous wreck, she was slowly descending into her own personal hell that engulfed her more and more each day. Madness was seeping into her bones, and it was slowly becoming absolute in power as she found it hard to differentiate between the real and the fake. The nightmares seemed to twist into reality and her reality into nightmares, at this point Elsa stopped trying to figure out which is which and just would accept the lesser of two evils. She gently set her feet on the ground before quietly walking out of her room and crept downstairs to her mom and dad's room and iced the lock keeping herself from leaving, and Anna from entering. She crawled up into the preserved bed and slipped under the bed sheets like she used to when she had nightmares when she was little. And for the first time in forever Elsa fell asleep and didn't have nightmares when she drifted into a sweet slumber.

((So this isn't all to the story, its just setting things up hope you all like it))


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Facing Reality**

Elsa's dreams didn't last long after the sun started shining threw her pparents' windows, the iced lock started to melt and drip down the chocolate brown wooden door and onto the yellow tile floor that glimmered in the morning light, the water just enhancing the sparkly floor. The blonde queen slowly gained full consciousness as she propped herself up on her elbows and looked over at the door handle that was shaking slightly as someone tried to enter the room.

Elsa's ears weren't quite registering the sound the world around her was making, deafened by her own drowsiness they seemed to be malfunctioning before the sound was restored once again. She got out of the comfortable fluffy bed and pressed her ice cold feet to the ground and looked over her shoulder seeing the red headed sister she had grown fond of. Anna looked at Elsa with a sad expression onher face as she poked her head into the dusty room.

"Elsa... breakfast is ready." She said simply as she bit her lip gently, Anna knew that there was something wrong with Elsa, but every time she tried to help Elsa she was shut out. Anna didn't know how badly damaged Elsa was but only knew that she had become very distant in the last month or so. Anna was dealing with her own problems as she was trying hard to accept that her sister was getting married soon. "Also.. the flourists are here, they want to know what flowers you want." She spoke softly as she looked from Elsa's face down to the floor before pulling back into the hall.

"Anna... " Elsa said softly sensing that something was wrong. The red headed woman poked her head back in and looked over at Elsa sadly, she desperately wanted Elsa to feel better again, to be happy, she should be happy so close to her wedding. "You.. Are you okay?" Elsa asked although she knew the answer.

"Just fine..." Anna lied through her teeth feeling an instsnt guilt, she knew by the look Elsa gave her that she hadn't fooled anyone with the lie. Elsa didn't call her out though and instead mad her way over to the door and left the room with Anna by herside. Whenever Elsa was with Anna her toubles melted away and her inner demons left her alone, but she knew it was dangerous to stay too close for too long, because then her feeling for Anna grew and took hold of her tightly, and knowing Anna she'd be over affectionate as well not having a single clue about how it made Elsa feel flustered. "So... Elsa.. can I help you with your wedding?" Anna asked hopefully.

Elsa laughed softly at the silly question and nodded. She couldn't say no to her lovely sister who was smiling now as they walked down the long hall way to the dining room and Elsa felt her hand aching for Anna's hand as the silence flooded the area around them and settled under Elsa's skin. Although the silence crept under Elsa's flesh, she'd much rather have the silence than the words that could be said, her lips often betrayed her, they said things that weren't intended to be said and often led Anna to make repremanding faces towards her.

"Have you picked out your dress?" Anna asked her to break the silence. Elsa just replied with a shake of the head, the red headed girl felt bad that she wouldn't talk to her till she stopped in the middle of her tracks, it took the Queen a couple steps to realize and turned around. "You know what? I'm done feeling sorry for myself, I offer you help.. and you deny it, then you **ignore** me, and it _hurts_ me Elsa.. I thought we would have gotten past this after the whole ordeal." Anna said staring holes into Elsa's body.

"I-I can't tell you whats wrong Anna. Thats that, now leave it be. And I thought we agreed not to mention that." She said feeling a hole burn in her heart, the pain apparent on her face.

"Why not? You cry at night, sometimes you scream, you lock the door so I can't get in, you lock yourself up so I can't get in.. sometimes I feel like we're not sisters." Anna said, regretting almost immediately what she had said as she saw a tear roll down Elsa's cheek. It felt like she had fired an arrow and it somehow managed to turn around and cripple the feeling in her heart.

_If only we weren't sisters, it would make everything so much easier._

_Elsa, I didn't mean it I'm sorry._

_She hates you, and you have only yourself to blame._

_Please don't run away, I need you._

_She probably thinks you're sick._

_Say something, anything, PLEASE, Elsa._

_She's already given up on you._

So many thoughts ran through their heads but not a single one said. Elsa was on the brink of madness and this was the final shove to make her descent final. Elsa just collapsed in a ball onto the floor, whole body shaking as she sobbed, what a beautiful horrific sight it was for Anna, her sister had finally let her gaurds down as she saw the fabric ripple down along with Elsa's hair, it was horrific to see her older sister cry, she only knew then the extent of how little grip her sister had on reality.

"Anna no.. no no no no! This is the part where you thaw right? You're supposed to come back, come on Anna just thaw out, you did it before.. why aren't you doing it now? Why... why.. Anna I'm so sorry.. I never meant to hurt you." Elsa said pulling against her own hair, she began scratching her scalp violently when she felt something pull against her hands when she saw her sister's face she screamed in terror, her face was mutilated and torn; but of course only in her head. The mutilated Anna held her close to her body and rocked her back and forth, she felt the blood drip from Anna's wounds and onto her hair, but in reality it was Anna sobbing for her sister as she tried to comfort her.


End file.
